hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Elegentmess/Relationship section on character pages
Perhaps we should edit out a lot of text about particular strips and more of a general overview. I do it a lot, but looking back over it, it's a lot of text and doesn't really give the general idea of the relationship. e.g. - From France's page, his relation to N.Italy Francis grew up with a small Chibitalia, but after Chibitalia returned from spending time with Roman Empire, Francis only wanted to control Italy. Feliciano refers to Francis as 'France nii-chan' in strips set in both the past and present. When Feliciano was a teenager, he visited Francis again and asked him 'what is intercourse?' while reading a book. Francis replied by saying that intercourse is something you do with someone you like and finishes with 'So Italy... do you like me?'. Francis seems to have a soft spot for Feliciano, becoming frantic when Arthur suggests they spread rumours about Italy and responding with 'I know he's kind of dumb, and he's weak and useless... But he's not a bad person! He really isn't! Seriously, he's not a bad person...' while beginning to cry. With insults such as 'CRAZY! VIOLENT! POTATO! KRAUTZ!' for Ludwig, Francis could only bring himself to use 'Um, well... you're a bit dim. Yup.' for Feliciano. Though Francis does hold some affection for Feliciano, he's quick to punch him when he asks for his paintings back. compared to N.Italy's page, his relation to France A young Feliciano (Chibitalia) grew up with a teenage Francis. The two got along well until Chibitalia was taken to spend time with Roman Empire and when he returned, Francis only wanted to gain control of him. Feliciano still refers to Francis as "France nii-chan" and has visited him a number of times. It's like that on a few pages, so maybe we can get a general opinion and see if we should edit them? Also, content regarding interpretations of relationships. In particular, America's page. Content like 'They are shown to be always bickering but it is hinted the two friends truly care for one another, whether it be platonic/romantic is up to interpretation.' I still think content like that should be left for the America/England page. Any justifications as to why America's relationship with England should have something like that when Germany and Italy have one liners? I think material of that sort should be left for the pairing page because 1) there is a section especially for 'fan speculation' and interpretation '' ''2) it's got its own page, there's really no need to beef up the character page with stuff already on the pairing page I'm sure there's others like that, e.g. France and England's sections for each other since they both have a page now. I'm putting this in a blog for discussion because I deleted a similar sentence but my edit was undone, so obviously this is something to be discussed. Perhaps another option would be a lettering limit? Or maybe an added link under the relation to a particular character that goes directly to the pairing page? Category:Blog posts